


Cieli di carta

by blackjessamine



Category: Original Work
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Le cime degli stessi alberi fotografate ogni settimana dalla stessa finestra.Racconti nati di getto, impressioni compresse in un maldestro tentativo di tenere conto del tempo che passa.Chiara cresce in un mondo fatto di immagini sfocate e colori vivaci.





	1. La tazza di stelle

_ **La tazza di stelle** _

  
  
 

 

Ci sono giorni fatti di cieli schiacciati sui polsi.  
La neve nel cuore, granate d'inchiostro che odora di piombo.  
Chiara mette in fila le sue delusioni, si lecca le dita, conosce il sapore del sangue.  
  
La neve si sporca coi sogni fatti poco prima del risveglio: i nomi sbagliati, le voci sfaldate, persino gli insetti coi riflessi violetti.  
Non basta la tazza di stelle a placare il tremare dei polsi.  
  
Serve l'inchiostro, quello sporco di umiliazioni e speranze inattese, quello versato con gioia e bevuto morendo.  
  
Chiara ha gettato parole nel suo quaderno sporco di rosso.  
  
 _Si_  
 _vive_  
 _anche_  
 _così._  
  
  
  
 

_[100 parole]_  
  
  
  
 

_***_  
  
  
  
 

_Note:_  
Le fotografo davvero, queste cime di alberi.  
Le fotografo, e cerco di raccontarmi una storia. Che è la mia, e non lo è.  
Non prometto la costanza di accompagnare a ogni scatto una drabble, ma farò del mio meglio.


	2. Coriandoli rosa

_**Coriandoli rosa** _

  
  
  
  
  
Nei giorni di sole, Chiara pensa alle ombre.  
Si muovono piano, lunghe dita dai pallidi artigli.  
  
Ha vissuto su picchi di gioia, ma conosce il sapore della terra fra i denti, Chiara.  
Sfoglia libri per bambini, e canticchia le sue canzoni scaccia-tristezza.  
Il pop psichedelicho di cinquant'anni fa, e i finestrini aperti nel calore timido di febbraio.  
  
Si specchia in occhi di mare, accoglie manine di fango, sorride.  
  
Ha un cerchio alla testa, lo stomaco in fiamme, si lascia alle spalle coriandoli rosa.  
Si asciuga le lacrime con fazzoletti sporchi d'inchiostro.  
  
  
Legge fogli che sanno di sole.  
  
Profumano i fiori.  
  
  
  
 

_ [100 parole] _


	3. Desideri sospesi

_**Desideri sospesi** _

  
  
  
  
Chiara conta sulla punta delle dita i desideri

_mai realizzati._

Sa che la notte porta consiglio, ma lo fa solo posandolo sul cuscino al risveglio.  
Non dovrebbe cercare consiglio nelle notti di nebbia e luci gialle, perché i consigli lontani dal sonno sono

_tentazioni_

sbagliate.  
C'è un uomo, fra i desideri sospesi di Chiara: lei gli posa la testa sul petto, e respira l'odore di birra sulle sue labbra

_caustiche_.

Le notti d'ambra hanno il sapore delle risate sguaiate, dei locali affollati e della solitudine di chi

_gioca_

all'amore.  
Fra i bottoni del suo cappotto azzurro, Chiara

_resta_

da sola.   
  
  
  
 

_ [100 parole] _


	4. Graffi di luce

_**Graffi di luce** _

  
  
  
  
  
I cieli di Chiara hanno graffi di luce: sul sole che cala, schegge di vetro.   
Apre gli occhi sul mondo, su una primavera arrivata di colpo, senza chiedere permesso: sono giorni di sangue elettrico e respiri piccoli.   
L'erba croccante graffia le piante dei piedi: dall'altra parte del sole il ghiaccio resiste.   
  
Ha contato i giorni di una settimana fatta d'acqua corrente.   
Le sue dita sono sporche di fango.   
  
I rimbrotti di adulti ignoranti sono tuoni lontani.   
Chiara guarda il sole, e i sentieri del mondo si posano davanti ai suoi piedi.   
  
Correrà, Chiara, e i suoi saranno respiri di vento.   
 

_[100 parole]_


End file.
